Oh Crap, Now We Have Two Geniuses
by Doctoress
Summary: A classic Wholock fic. Sherlock is friends with the Doctor and things get messy... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**I got into Sherlock... and as a side effect I got into Wholock... not a pairing or anything if there is one. The plot bunnies had to strike..**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was overly excited. "Come along Rachel! We're going to visit an old... well he's said not to have friends, but I consider myself an exception. Try not to say anything stupid. Right then, let's go meet him!"<p>

The Doctor accidentally bumped into Rachel, and she fell out of the T.A.R.D.I.S onto a busy street in the twenty first century, dropping her book in the process. After she picked it up, she asked, "Doctor? Where are we?"

"Ah, Doctor, how nice of you to show up. You're an hour late." said a voice behind them. "To answer your question, Rachel Marie Smith, you are in London, on Baker Street. I am Sherlock Holmes."

Rachel stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Sherlock Holmes. I would introduce myself, but you already know my name."

The Doctor looked at her with a confused expression. "Aren't you going to ask how? I have a few idea because I've visited quite a bit, but everyone else is bewildered by it."

"Doctor, he most likely saw my name on the inside cover of my book when I dropped it. It's only logical. And what do you mean 'everyone else?'"

The Doctor gulped. "Er, well, visitors! Visitors that Sherlock has told me about. He gets them flustered all the time, knowing things just by looking at them." Sherlock shot the Doctor a glance that said, 'nice save,' but his expression remained neutral.

Rachel looked at him with a suspicious expression. "Liar." she muttered, but did not press the matter. Instead she turned her attention to Sherlock. "So, how did you meet the Doctor?" she asked. Everyone had a story to tell when they knew the Doctor.

"Well, I'm a consulting detective, and was working on a case on who was leaving the message 'Bad Wolf' everywhere in graffiti. Chalk scribbles, on walls with spray paint, even on an old police box, all of which i thought were removed. I suspected they were a message, and I was right, but the message's meaning is a story for the Doctor to tell. But in the process of the case, I met the Doctor. He explained Time Lords, their regeneration, and Gallifrey to me. And he'll come visit time to time, help me on a case that may involve some otherworldly objects, or just come to steal our food. Either way, I see him at least once every two months."

"Hmm... not as outlandish as other stories I've heard, but a good one nonetheless." Rachel commented.

"Sherlock," a voice called from inside the apartments they were in front of. "Who are you talking to? Oh, hello Doctor! Nice to see you again. Unfortunately, Mrs. Hudson doesn't have anything for you today, but she would be more than happy to make something. And who's this?" A blond man had walked down the stairs and into the front doorway.

"Oh hello John! It's all right, I wasn't here for fish and custard this time, I actually came to introduce you to Rachel!" The Doctor pushed her forwards a little, and she fell over.

"Doctor, we've talked about my balance and coordination issues. You can't just do that." Rachel said. She had a rare disorder that altered her balance, as well as hand-eye coordination, and it didn't help that her parents weren't the best coordinated people either.

"Sorry!" the Doctor said sheepishly. "Forgot again. Anyways, Rachel, this is John, John, Rachel. And now that that's done with, Sherlock, you called?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all are satisfied for now...<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I missed two weeks worth of updates, the first time I just was having an off day, didn't have anything to upload, and I really shouldn't be making excuses. The week after, Thanksgiving week, I was on vacation, my phone kept dying, and I hate uploading from my phone anyway. I should have uploaded Tuesday, before I left, but I had to pack and life was pretty much in the way. But I'm not here to give excuses I have an announcment. Because I have several multi-chapter fanfics that are also in progress, I am putting them on hold and focusing on one single story. Here's the list of stories on hold: Time Angel, Oh Crap, Now We Have Two Geniuses, and the Frozen Heart Inside. I am also deleting Five Worlds Worth Saving. And I'm lengthening the time to vote for You Decide The Beginning. If this doesn't make sense because it's in the fics mentioned, I just made this and plopped in every incomplete story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I skipped a couple weeks of updates! Christmas, lack of inspiration, and overall procrastination. Sorry! Anyways... This might take a while to get going...**

* * *

><p>"Yes Doctor, I did. I was wondering if you could help me on a case. Could we discuss it in private for a moment?" Sherlock asked.<p>

"Sure," said the Doctor. He knew something was up, and it was urgent. Something Sherlock wasn't going to say in front of John or Rachel.

Sherlock led the Doctor inside and they sat in the living room.

"I see you've been bored lately," the Doctor said, noting the smiley face spray painted on the wall, with bullet holes on and around it. He also noticed the packet of cigarettes hidden under the skull that Sherlock kept on the mantle. 'Yikes it must've gotten really bad at one point if they're hiding it.' The Doctor averted his gaze, so Sherlock wouldn't notice. If they were hiding the stuff, he shouldn't be the one to give it away.

"Hmph. They hid my secret stash. You didn't happen to bring some did you, Doctor?" Sherlock asked.

The Doctor gave Sherlock a disapproving look, which was strange to see the timelord's usually happy face, but intimidating at the same time. "Sherlock. You know John and Mrs. Hudson mean well when they take your, er, stash. I think it's rather thoughtful of them, looking out for your health. Besides, I don"t carry that stuff anyway. The T.A.R.D.I.S. doesn't like it."

Sherlock glared at the Doctor, obviously unhappy with his answer. "Hmph. Well then. Do you know the reason I asked you here? Don't answer that. I asked to speak with you privately because John or Rachel can't know about this. There has been many attemps to murder me."

* * *

><p><strong>Bam. Short. A bit uninspired. And then a slight cliffhanger. Hope it's enjoyable.<strong>


End file.
